My love of Rain
by XxStillxShexCriesxX
Summary: when we all know rain comes but do people stop and watch the earth when it is about to rain? someone does and this story shows about those who do!


~My Love of Rain~

night has fallen. silence falls as the world lies beneath the cold, dark blanket of night. but nothing lasts for long. soon crickets chirp as the night grows colder. then, a hoot is heard from a nearby owl, taking off for it's midnight flight. to people, that are not like my friends and i, it is just the begaining of winter. but it is far from a normal night. to my friends and i, it is the day that strange things happen. it was this day, many years ago, that something happened... this is that story. let us began with a twist...

"hey! hey! HEY! KIKI!" ? yelled, waving a hand in front of me. snaping out of the daze i was in, i replyed, "huh? what? did you say something?" "yes. we have been trying to get your attention for awhile now." ? answered. "i'm sorry Daimen. i have been out of it so much lately. i don't know whats wrong." i told him. "well thats fine. but will you answer the question?" he asked. "what was the question?" i said, kinda embarrased. "what is so facinating that it has captured your entire attention?" he repeated, for the god knows what number times. "huh?" i asked, confused at the entire sentence. "he said what are you staring at?" ? clarifyed. "oh. thanks Raei-chan. and i don't know what really. it just that the earth seems to shift but there are no earthquakes." i said, staring out at the sky now. "and it is going to rain soon so that is confuzing me even more." i said. "well that makes absolutley no sence Kiki! what are you talking about?" Daimen asked. "just look right there... and then tell me you don't see it to." i pointed to the spot, not looking away from the sky that seems to be getting lighter instead of darker.

they looked at where i was pointing and they stared at it for 5 minutes before the earth shifted but did not cause an earthquake. they turned to me and saw me staring again...but this time it was not at the ground or the sky. it was at something in the house. "Kiki is there something wrong?" Raei-chan asked. "no. but i think he wants us to follow him. he said it was important we listen to what he says." i said, not looking away. "who are you talking about? we can't see him anywhere." Daimen asked. "he's right here in front of me... but he says that right here is not a good place to talk.. he says that we have to follow him just like our parents followed him many years ago. he said to trust him and follow him through the portal and into the land of dreams. but he says we have to hurry soon. cause it will rain and the portal will be closed untill it stops raining.? i said, turning to face my friends. Daimen looked at me then at the rest of them and shrugged. "i guess it won't hurt to follow an item we cannot see but Kiki can." "he says that he is not and item but the king mushroom. he is the evil flying mushroom that flys around and chases the flying fruitcakes. in the land of dreams of coarse." i said. "i am sorry your majesty." Daimen said, bowing to me.

"come on. the portal will close soon. and we don't want to miss this." Raei-chan said. "your right lets go!" i said. "wait. don't we need anything for the travel?" Adriean asked. "no. he said all we need is ourselves and a cell phone. for what he will not tell me." i said. "then what are we waiting for? lets go to the portal! we all have our phones so lets go!" Tierry said. "follow me he says." i told them. "you follow him and we follow you. we can't see him remember?" Tierry said. "then lets go!" i said, following the mushroom king. he led me to a meddow that ihave been to before... i just cannot remember why i was here. "kiki wait up! we can only go so fast. we don't have your gifts remember?" Raei-chan said. "sorry i forgot!" i yelled at them. "now are we ready? he said to make sure that we are doing this willingly and not forced or we won't be able to pass through." i told them, once they all caught up.

"yah i want to." Raei-chan and Tierry said together. " i want to cause i think it would be facinating." Daimen said. "why not? this is better than waiting for our parents to get here." Adreian said. "i want to go!" Mac said. "me to!" Marc said. brothers are so annoying! "so lets go and stop wasting time!" Max said. "he said not untill everyone says they want to Max." i said. "Kiwi wants to go!" kiwi said. "kiwi how old are you?" Daimen asked her. "19 almost 20" kiwi answered. "then why not act it instead of a 3 or 6 year old?" Daimen all but yelled at her. "fine." kiwi said. " and i always wanted to go so lets go your majesty!" i said. we enter the portal and all of us got through."and here i thought most of you were lying... shame on me for thinking that." ? said. "ok now that was a little creepy." Tierry said. "no that was the king!" i said. "kiki's right it was me." ? said again.

then the king appeared and everyone bowed best they could. "enough bowing please... i am tired of it."the king said. "we are sorry. we did not know and we thought that we were supposed to bow infront of royalty." Daimen said. "i know it is not your fault. it is mine for not telling you not to before i showed myself. so please do not bow and do not scream when i am around." th king said. " yes sir!" i said. "so what are we doing here? i thought our parents helped you. what do we do?" Adriean said. "no they helped only a small part of our world and we need another small part of our world helped. and then when you have kids they will be called to help. this is all volunterly done. if you wish to not help then step forward and i will take you to the portal. but you must deside now. it will rain soon in your world and the portal will be closed." the king said. and what happened next is for another time...To Be Continued...so i bid the adue and see you again in part 2! 


End file.
